1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel fluorescent compositions having the potential for absorption of visible and UV radiation and for re-emitting the radiation at longer wavelengths. The compositions comprise chelates containing a phenalenone nucleus. The compositions of this invention are useful as solar concentrators, liquid and solid state lasers, phosphors and wavelength shifters for optical communication.
2. Background Art
G.B. 1,388,417 covers the preparation of dyestuffs with the substituted phenalenone nucleus of the present invention.
Calderbank, A., et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1954, 1285 covers the preparation of 4,9-dihydroxyperylene-3,10-quinone.
Haddon, R. C., J. Org. Chem. 1981, 46, 4587-88 covers the preparation of methyl substituted phenalenones.
Weber, W. H. and Lambe, J., Applied Optics, 1976,15 2299-2300 describes the construction of a luminescent solar collector.
Levitt, J. A. and Weber, W. H. Applied Optics 1977, 16, 2684-89 describes the construction and materials for a luminescent greenhouse collector.
WO 87/04716 describes a photovoltaic cell and wavelength shifting device based on a dihydropyridine condensation product chelated to a lanthanide metal ion.
Neidlein, R. and Bahzadi, Z., Chem.-Ztg. 1976, 100, 388-9 synthesizes and determines the properties of Ni, Cu, Mn, Zn, Co and Fe chelates of 9-hydroxyphenalenone.